Propuesta de Matrimonio
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Draco le pide a Harry que se case con él.


**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

** Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Septiembre "Draco&Harry" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".**

**.**

**.**

**Propuesta de Matrimonio.**

**.**

**.**

**Modo de propuesta número uno: _Exigir que tu respuesta sea un sí.__  
><em>**

Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Venció no podía estar más sonrojado ¡pero de la enorme rabia que tiene! ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle semejante cosa de semejante manera? ¡¿Es que dejó la decencia en casa!? Ni loco, ni en millón de año, ni aunque le pague, suplique, amenace y sus congéneres... ¡nunca de los nunca se casará con Draco Malfoy! Una cosa es que sea su novio, otra que soporte sus sandeces no obstante no contraerá matrimonio con él. ¡Y menos si prácticamente se lo ordena! ¿Qué se cree él, tía Petunia?

—Repite lo que has osado decir —demandó, controlando la furia como los años le han enseñado a hacerlo, sintiendo una ganas de lanzar en su dirección un Pretificus Totallus.

—Cásate conmigo. —Y salió el Slytherin con el mismo tono de mandato y superioridad.

Harry tuvo un tic en el ojo derecho. ¡Grandísimo inepto, inútil y millonario! ¿Cómo fue que se metió en la fosa de la serpiente? No lo recuerda, pero debió estar tan desesperado para soportar la proposición de noviazgo del rubio; gruñó enfadado. No lo soporta, ¡ni hoy, ni en toda su cochina vida! A veces preferiría ahorcarlo sin embargo sería demasiado fácil y demasiado rápido. Si quería matarlo a rajatabla necesitaba más imaginación.

—Primero muerto —sentenció Potter irritado.

Tuvo un mal día que empeoró con la llegada del hurón.

Draco siguió sonriendo con petulancia.

—Cásate o cásate. —Se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de él—. ¿Elijes?

—Opción ce: ninguna de las anteriores.

Si no dijo nada Malfoy es por la razón de que su orgullo se lo impidió, eso no evitó que deseara tener su varita consigo para ponerle la Maldición Controladora y hacerlo aceptar; así, cuando esté como de costumbre, no pondrá anular su palabra. A no ser que quiera quedar como un vil mentiroso y eso no sería noble.

Como si querer controlarlo por medio de un hechizo lo fuera.

**.**

**Modo de propuesta número dos: _Preocuparte demasiado para hacer que des el sí._**

**.**

A ver, la primera idea que tuvo para casarse con el chico que ya no odia pero que tampoco soporta del todo falló irá por el segundo plan: la psicología inversa y sinceramente agradeció haber investigado algo sobre los sangre sucias, pueden ser muy interesantes e inteligente sí se lo proponen; ¡eso no quiere decir que ya no los odia, aun lo hace solamente que ahora con menor medida! ¿Cierto? ¡No, mentira! Todavía los odia sin embargo sigue agradeciendo la ayuda.

—Te casarás conmigo, Potter. Te o te guste —expresó Malfoy con maldad.

Contacto al pelinegro de ojos verdes esmeraldas para que se reunieran en su mansión. Una vez allá, con los dos uno frente al otro, era momento de iniciar con su bien elaborado plan a prueba de fallas; ojalá que resulte así, no como su idea anterior.

—¿Y bien, qué hiciste? —preguntó amable.

Harry alzó una ceja, ¿qué traía en manos el hurón? Desconfiado consultó.

—¿Cuál es tu treta?

Draco sonrió con dulzura.

Raro en verdad, sin descontar que era escalofriante.

—Ninguna, _amor_.

_Okey, ¿quién vino y me quito a Draco? _pensó; tan alarmado se puso que ni se percató en cómo lo llamó.

—¿Sucede algo, _dulzura_?

—¿¡Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi Malfoy?! —indagó poniéndose de pie con prontitud.

Si algo le había en claro desde que lo conoció en aquella tienda era que: el rubio no puede decir nada bueno sin que lleve algo malo, por muy implícito que sea.

—Yo soy Draco, tu Draco —sonrió con ternura.

Al de cabellera negra le recorrió un escalofrío.

—Haré lo que quieras pero vuelve a ser tu —rogó Potter.

_¡Ya lo tengo! _meditó triunfante.

Cinco minutos después; más que todo lo hizo para torturarlo un poquito más.

—Cásate conmigo.

En un acto de desesperación gritó—: ¡Lo —Pero reaccionó a tiempo—... no lo haré! Aunque fue un buen truco, Malfoy. —Se sentó ya tranquilo, buen susto le dio—. Pero necesitarás más que eso si quieres que salga cualquier cosa que no sea _no_.

—¡Centellas! —vociferó irritado. Su plan aprueba de fallas... falló— Un segundo más, ¡un segundo más y aceptabas! —Mató a Harry con la mirada, quien sonrió con falsa inocencia— No volveré a creerle a los patosos sangre sucia y su grandiosa idea de la "psicología inversa". —Un clic se hizo presente en la cabeza del Gryffindor.

—Eres un trol para todo lo que no sea mágico, ¿sabías?

—Eres bestia, ¿sabías?

Potter rió burlón, su novio rubio a veces se pasaba de inteligente... ¡y por inteligente le iba mal!

Draco, ignorando las risas del pelinegro, se prometió que no descansaría hasta que Harry Potter se convirtiera en Harry Malfoy; ¡él ni aunque le cueste la vida sería _Draco Potter_! ¡Horror total!


End file.
